Addicted To you
by Christine MH
Summary: Nunca creyo sentir algo asi, por una persona asi


HOLA ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR QUE AMO LA SERIE NARUTO ES DE LAS MEJORES QUE E VISTO, Y ME ANIME A HACER UN FIC, ANTES QUE NADA ES UN SAKUX? CHAOSITO!

¡LA NOTICIA!

Era un día normal para una joven de cabellos rosados, que caminaba con desgano por los pasillos de su "querida" escuela, era tedioso levantarse tan temprano para bañarse, arreglarse un poco el cabello, vestirse, desayunar, y otras cosas más, para poder asistir presentable a esta.

Llego a su salón en el cual fue recibida con sonrisas de sus amigas y compañeros, ella simplemente les devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa, para después ir a su asiento, segundos después de hacerlo fue rodeada por amigas que contaban lo ultimo en chismes, moda y otros temas que simplemente no le llamaban la atención por el momento, apenas y su cerebro podía captar información y ellas llegaban para

saturárselo de cosas sin importancia.

Para su fortuna el profesor asignado de la clase hizo presencia y ordeno a todos sentarse y estar en silencio, su clase por supuesto fue aburrida, ya que como ella decía, "la química nunca me sacara de apuros en la vida", pero siempre que un alumno le decía eso al maestro, este los miraba como diciendo "ignorantes".

Después de unos horripilantes 45 minutos de esa clase, siguió biología, que para ella era una de sus favoritas, esa clase se le hizo corta, ya que como dicen "cuando te gusta algo sientes que el tiempo se va volando".

Y así pasó el día, con más clases aburridas, una que otra con algo que en verdad le daba importancia, pero en si, nada en especial.

Ya había sonado el timbre de salida, por lo cual se dispuso a guardas todos sus útiles en la mochila, ya terminaba cuando un compañero se paro delante de ella.

Sakura, acuérdate que tenemos junta con el entrenador, y es ahorita saliendo de clases-

Dijo el joven con una expresión de cansancio.

Es verdad- dijo sakura un poco apenada, ya que había olvidado por completo lo de aquella reunión, que aun no sabía para que era.

Bueno te veo en el gimnasio, adiós!- se despido el joven mientras le hacia una señal con la mano.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa, para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, al terminar de guardar todas sus cosas, se coloco la mochila en el hombro, y salio del salón en dirección al gimnasio.

Solo sabía que en esa junta iban a estar presentes los que conformaban las selecciones de deporte, ella estaba en el de foot ball femenil (XD ¡apoco! si ya sabemos que no es hombre, pero bueno ustedes prosigan n.n), así que tenia que estar presente a fuerzas.

Después de unos 5 minutos de espera, el entrenador hizo presencia con varias hojas en la mano, ordeno que se acomodaran por deporte, así que ella se fue con sus compañeras de foot ball.

Ya que estuvieron todos acomodados, el profesor fue con cada equipo y les decía varias

cosas mientras les daba una hoja al capitán de equipo, por las caras de asombro que hacían los integrantes de estos, sakura ya quería saber de que se trataba, pero aún faltaban dos equipos para que el entrenador llegara con ellas.

Un poco cansado el profesor de tanto hablar, se paro delante de su equipo, aclaro su garganta y empezó a decir:

Hay dos noticias, una buena y otra mala, la buenas es que como ustedes saben por estas

fechas hay una copa entre las preparatorias del estado la cual es muy importante, y como siempre nuestra preparatoria a sido invitada, por el buen desempeño de sus selecciones a lo largo del año, así como por lo prestigiosa que es, y como es obvio ustedes van a representarnos;

Pero..- dijo el maestro con disgusto en la cara.

Como ustedes también saben, ya que es notoria la competencia entre nuestra escuela con la de konoha que esta ves es la sede del evento (que original soy XD, es sarcasmo ¬¬), apenas nos llego hoy nuestra invitación, en la cual dice que el evento empieza este lunes, y como ustedes ven, estamos en viernes, así que tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas en cada equipo.

Por lo que se requiere su precensia este sábado y domingo, para entrenar aquí en las instalaciones y reafirmar algunas jugadas y de más, pero como iba diciendo lo de la rivalidad de escuelas, pare ser que konoha ya tenia todo organizado desde hace meses por que nos mando una lista de sus alumnos los cuales los van a recibir a ustedes, pienso que hicieron esto para ir viendo si les dan el permiso de ir, ya ven de que hay algunos padres que no dejan que su hija llegue a la casa de un hombre, pero aun así, por el corto tiempo que tenemos no creo que se pueda cambiar, así que aquí esta la lista para que vean la persona que las recibirá.

Tomo la hoja y la alzó y les pidió que hicieran una fila, después de que cada quien viera la persona que la recibiría se podían marchar.

Sakura quedó adelante, y la verdad era que quería llegar con una mujer, por que con un hombre podía ser incomodo, así que con un poco de nerviosismo levanto la mirada y pudo leer el nombre.

UZUMAKI NARUTO

Soltó un suspiro, ya que por lo visto le había tocado a un hombre, solo esperaba que no fuera un pesado, o un pervertido, o un idio.. Iba a continuar pensando en cosas que no quería que fuera ese tal naruto, pero decidió parar ya que se sintió muy pesimista.

No le quedo otra cosa mas que quitarse de su lugar para que la de atrás viera a quien le había tocado, así que se despidió del profesor y comenzó a marcharse, no sin antes que el entrenador le gritara a que hora debía estar presente mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HARUNO SAKURA- leyó un joven rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa y al parecer con mucha alegría,-me toco una chica! ¡Que bien, este año eh traído mucha suerte- volvió a exclamar feliz

Me alegro por ti naruto, pero te podrías quitar ya, que tus demás compañeros también quieren saber a quien van a recibir- dijo su profesor con una sonrisa

Si, ya quítate tonto- exclamo un chico de cabello azabache y obscuros ojos.

Como siempre, el amargado de sasuke- dijo naruto sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su "amigo"

Aparte no se por que te emocionas con que sea una chica, ya que nadie te asegura que sea linda, capaz y es una mastodonte, y con la "gran" suerte que dices tener, lo creo- sasuke dijo esto mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada y ponía una sonrisa de victoria por su comentario.

Pues lo dudo- dijo muy seguro naruto, -por algo es deportista, y por algo esta en la selección de su escuela- ahora el de la sonrisa de victoria era el ojiazul.

Sasuke ni se limito a verlo, tomo por terminada la discusión y vio que a diferencia de naruto a el le había tocado un hombre, por algo sintió que era lo mejor, pero por otro lado hubiera preferido a una mujer, así que sin mucho animo se fue a su lugar.

Y así continuaron sus otros compañeros, unos ponían cara de alegría, mientras que otros ponían cara de desagrado.

-Bueno ya que todos saben el sexo de la persona que van a recibir, quiero decirles que por lo que vi, hay personas que no están conformes, pero como nuestra escuela esta muy ocupada por este evento y aparte de que faltan dos días para que se lleve acabo, no puede haber ningún cambio.

Se escucharon algunos murmuros de queja, pero ya que mas quedaba, si eras de selección era obligatorio recibir a una persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

QUE TAL, SE QUE ESTA UN POCO ABURRIDITO Y CORTITO PERO LUEGO SE PONDRA MEJOR, SE LOS PROMETO, BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, COMO ES OBVIO NARUTO SASUKE ESTAN EN LA ESCUELA KONOHA (¬¬) PERO TAMBIEN ESTAN: NEJI, SHIKAMARU, GAARA, BUENO PARA NO HACERLA LARGA ESTAN TOODOSSSS

SAKURA ES LA UNICA RECHA QUE ESTA EN OTRAS ESCUELA OK? (JIJI POBRE PERO ASI DEBE DE SER)

SOLO ESPERO QUE MANDEN SU VALIOSA OPINION, POR QUE CREAN O NO MOTIVAN, AUNQUE SOLO PIDO ALGO, NO INSULTEN T.T QUE ES FEITO!

PUEDEN DECIR QUE NO SIRVO Y QUE ESTOY MENSA, PERO NO MANDEN GROSERIAS MAS OFENSIVAS, SE LOS PIDO DE RODILLAS, SE QUE NO SOY UN GABRIEL GARCIA MARQUEZ UN SHAKESPEARE O UN VICTOR HUGO, YA QUE SOLO SOY UNA CHICA QUE PONE UNA HISTORIA Q NO HACE MAL A NADIE OK?

BESOOOSSSSS

ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE EL PROFE DE NARUTO ES KAKASHI! (NO TENIA QUE FALTAR ESE WEY!) MAS ADELANTE DESCRIBIRE CON DETALLES A CADA PERSONAJE


End file.
